


Danger

by Madisuzy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I approach like a petal, I burrow like a thorn, aiming at your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickcows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/gifts).



> Title and summary borrowed from the song Danger by Taemin. I blame this on Taemin becaues the white suit he wears in his video makes me Rufus all over the place... and I dedicate it to Kickcows cause she listens to me rant about Taemin and doesn't de-friend me.

Tseng drives downtown alone, pissed off to get stuck with retrieving the errant Shinra heir. Usually it's Reno's job, but the redhead is on a mission with Rude for another hour at least, and there's no way he's sending Elena alone to the dive their young trouble maker is in tonight.

He doesn't bother to be discrete outside, parking in the no standing zone at the front door and only sparing a quick glare at the bouncer who almost tells him off... until he notices the suit.

Striding inside, Tseng finds the venue packed full, mostly far too young people milling about, drinking and dancing and high on goddess only knows what. He cares little, but at least their disconnection from reality lets him blend into the shadows easily, nobody even sparing him a second glance as he makes his way around the fringes of the room, hunting for his target.

When he finally spots Rufus, he's way down the back of the club, lording over an area full of youngsters with more money than brains. Tseng hangs back, taking his time to observe, as it's always been a mystery to him why somebody as intelligent as Rufus would bother wasting his time in such pointless pursuits.

Partying, as Reno calls it, has never been something Tseng has done, or understood. Relaxing he gets, but there's nothing relaxing to him about places like this.

Rufus is in his usual white suit, although his hair is sticking up in one of the trendy styles popular with the crowd he socializes with. He's got makeup on too... black lining his eyes, and Tseng is surprised by it... staring as he tries to calculate just why it seems to change Rufus' whole persona so much.

A young girl, shirt far too short, starts pulling on Rufus' arm as the next song starts to blare out, and Tseng watches as the blond gets up, smiling as he lets himself be pulled onto the dance floor. The beat is heavy, and the girl gyrates and does a sad attempt, in Tseng's opinion, to be sexy, Rufus closes his eyes and gets lost to the beat looking far more alluring than his partner.

Tseng can't take his eyes off him. The youth is stunning, only just in his seventeenth year, with perfect skin and flawless shape. He moves surprisingly gracefully as he dances, swaying but not over doing it, just enough to be the picture of sexless sexuality. Males and females both are watching him, and Tseng starts to feel the danger in the room rise in correlation with the heat.

Then there are a sudden set of hands, slipping around Rufus from behind, and Tseng almost moves... but the way Rufus' face lights up in a smirk stills his reflex to protect. The young man that presses up against Rufus is beautiful... more feminine than Rufus' sexless vibe, but none the less attractive for it. His hair is dark, and Tseng raises an eyebrow as he notices he's Wutain. A self indulgent possibility is only a second of thought in his mind, and he quickly dismisses it as a coincidence.

Those hands are still moving over Rufus as Tseng refocuses on them, sliding down and parting the white jacket to run over... a black netting shirt. Tseng is taken aback by it, having thought Rufus was just wearing a normal shirt in the dark light, but under the heavier lights of the dance floor, the netting shines and wavers, showing glimpses of pale skin and the darker circles of nipple.

Looking away for a moment, Tseng frowns out over the crowd, pushing down the sudden arousal that's caught him by surprise. He's never thought of Rufus like this before... never thought of anyone that young as sexual in any way, shape or form. Usually, his tastes lie in older partners, darker edges and dangerous tones.

Glancing back, Tseng's gaze takes in the forgotten first girl, now in another's arms, and how Rufus doesn't even notice her absence. He's totally lost in the music and the young man pressed tight against his back, both swaying in a way that shouldn't be legal in public. The unknown youth's hands are still wandering, and as one disappears up and pinches one of the blond's nipples through that cursed excuses for a shirt, Tseng's temper flares.

_Doesn't he have any shame at all? At least enough pride to not let the common rabble grope him in public for anyone to see?_

Tseng's approaching before the thought's even finished, weaving in and out of the crowd automatically. Some of the people around are still sober enough to recognize a Turk and get out of the way, but most are too lost in the music to notice.

Stopping in front of Rufus, Tseng pauses, unsure of his next move for maybe the first time in his life. The dance floor is clearing on their side, people giving them a wide berth and moving on friends too intoxicated to know better, but Tseng only has eyes for Rufus. The youth behind the Shinra heir looks up over Rufus' shoulder and his hands freeze. It makes Rufus open eyes at least, and Tseng is a little satisfied by how they widen when they recognize him.

"Tseng?" Rufus mouths, the music too loud for his voice to be heard.

Tseng raises an eyebrow, but doesn't try to speak. He manages to keep his eyes on the blond's face at least... until something glints in the flashing lights and catches his attention, pulling his gaze lower. Rufus has a nipple ring, shining through the netting of his shirt, and Tseng ends up staring because it's definitely something he had never considered as even a vague possibility.

By the time he drags his eyes back up, Rufus is smirking, eyes half closed as he takes a step closer and leans in too close.

"Are you here to spank me for being bad?" the youth asks loudly, Tseng just hearing it over the music.

Tseng's eyes darken as he reaches out and grabs the youth's wrist.

"I'm here to retrieve you," he says back, but Rufus doesn't hear and just looks confused. Tseng almost rolls his eyes, because he's not yelling, not just for this, so instead he gives Rufus' arm a tug and gestures towards the door.

Rufus looks like he wants to argue for a moment, but then sighs and runs a hand through his hair, glancing over to where his group of followers are openly staring. Biting his lip, he looks back at Tseng.

"My phone!" Rufus shouts again, imitating a phone with his free hand as he points over to his friends. Tseng frowns... but nods and releases his wrist.

When Rufus walks away, Tseng notices that the young man that was groping Rufus is still standing there. He's watching Tseng, head tilted a little to one side, long dark hair shining in the lights... and he really is as stupidly beautiful as Rufus is, but dark to the heir's light... like a yin to Rufus' yang. None of this is helping Tseng's inappropriate arousal though.

Then Rufus is back, leaning in close to whisper something to the other youth that makes him smile at Tseng in a way that almost makes the Turk shiver. Shaking it off, he turns and grabs Rufus' wrist, but the blond doesn't fight him as he leads him out of the club.

Five minutes later they're headed home in silence, Rufus pouting in the back seat like the "too young to be clubbing" child he is. Tseng doesn't understand why he's in such a hurry to grow up... but then again, clubs were never something Tseng had ever had an interest in, at any age.

It's hard not to be interested in Rufus right now though, blond hair still styled up, eye liner dark and adding an edge Tseng's libido seems to like a little too much. That shirt isn't helping either, especially since Rufus took off his jacket two blocks ago... and just when did the youth get that piercing anyway?

Tseng tries to keep his eyes on the road, frowning at the passing traffic. His gaze keeps betraying him though, slipping to the rearview mirror to watch as Rufus leans his head back and closes his eyes, neck bared....

Swallowing, Tseng looks back at the road just in time to catch the red light, stopping without jerking on the brakes, thankfully... but it's a close thing. Waiting for the lights to change, he can't help but sneak another glance.

Rufus's mouth is open a little, his tongue peaking out to wet his lips as his hands travel over his chest, mimicking the movements of his friend in the club earlier. When one hand stops to pinch a nipple through his shirt, he inhales sharply, his legs spreading as his other hand slips under the waist band of his pants.

The sudden blare of a car horn from behind causes the blond to jerk in surprise, and his eyes open, and then widen as they meet with Tseng's in the rearview mirror. Tseng doesn't speak and doesn't look away, and as Rufus stares back, the hand he has down his pants slowly begins to stroke.

Another car horn sounds and Tseng still doesn't move, eyes locked onto Rufus' as the youth stares back and slowly works himself towards climax. Even when the car pulls around them, the driver yelling insults only partially heard through the closed windows, Tseng still doesn't budge.

"Fuck," Rufus mumbles, biting his lip as his hips lift, thrusting into his own hand hidden down his pants. Still, his eyes don't leave the rearview mirror, caught in Tseng's gaze as his arousal builds quickly.

It's only when he finally comes that he looks away, eyes squeezing closed as he gasps and moans softly. By the time he recovers and looks back at the Turk, Tseng is driving again... but Tseng does catch Rufus' soft smile in the rearview mirror as he changes lanes.

Tseng himself is at the edge of his control and slipping sideways. Pulling out his phone, he sends Reno a message while he drives, typing in the letters without looking. By the time they pull up at the Shinra tower, the redhead is thankfully there with Rude, waiting for them.

"You're not coming up?" Rufus asks, looking satisfyingly disappointed.

"I have business to take care of. They'll see you home safely."

There's a moment of silence, then Rufus is up and gone, slamming the door closed behind him. Tseng watches as he strides past Reno and Rude, expression stormy... but it only makes him smile a little wider.

Turning back into traffic, he retraces his journey with only one goal in mind.

***.***

Rufus' friend from the club is very cooperative... and tight, Tseng vaguely contemplates as he thrusts into the youth in the alleyway, pressing him into the wall just a little harder. He's surprisingly quiet though, biting into his own wrist to mute his moans as his hips push back and welcome every thrust Tseng gives him, welcoming in a way only whores can ever be to total strangers.

It doesn't take Tseng long to climax, the image of Rufus masturbating in the back seat still fresh in his mind. He does, however, make sure the young man he's fucking comes first though.

He already has a name and address, and he'll do all the usual checks tomorrow to make sure this playmate of Rufus' is acceptable... and if he's not, Tseng will take care of it personally.

"Does he even know you're a whore?" Tseng asks as he pulls out, tucking himself away.

"Yeah, he does," the youth responds, smirking as he turns around and leans on the wall, giving Tseng a slow look up and down before pulling his own clothes back together. "Picked me from a selection offered... probably because I looked like you, I would guess."

Tseng watches as the young man lights a cigarette, still smirking, even if he's just given it away for free. He's smart enough to know Tseng was never going to pay, but it doesn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"He's never fucked me though... or had me fuck him. He just likes me to be there, paying attention to him."

Tseng nods, glancing away down the alley. He could just dispose of this anomaly... but he figures that there's no harm here for Rufus, for now at least.

"I would prefer he doesn't find out about this," Tseng murmurs, testing the waters and laying the bait.

"As you wish. Anything else?" 

Tseng turns back and meets the youth's gaze evenly.

"You're very cooperative. Why?" he asks as the youth finishes his cigarette and flicks it away.

"Rufus pays well... and I know who the Turks are. I prefer to stay alive... and being paid to spend time with a handsome young man is always a pleasure. It's the kind of job someone like me dreams of, so I'm not going to fuck it up."

"We'll see," Tseng responds before turning and walking away. 

***.***

Tseng can't help but be a little relieved when the youth passes all the usual checks the next day, although he is a realist. Only time will tell whether he'll truly be of use to the Turks in the future.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's a bit creepy how much that kid looks like a younger version of Tseng?" Reno blurts at the meeting the next day. 

Tseng almost smirks... but manages to keep a straight face.

***.***


End file.
